


Oral fixation? Maybe

by haukeakelii



Series: Beautiful Kidnapper - Obsession, Stockholm syndrome, guns and love [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin Lu Han, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pastel Sehun, People Watching, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Lu Han, ddlb, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukeakelii/pseuds/haukeakelii





	Oral fixation? Maybe

"Of course I understand but I doubt it is highly necessarily to sell the stocks. I mean— Sehun baby, go slower, I don't want you to choke right now. What was I saying?" Luhan goes back to the meeting after simply running his fingers once through Sehun's soft hair. Now it's dyed silver and Luhan can't help but pat it down once again, enjoying how the little amount of light makes it shine.

 

"Selling stocks sir." One of his many minions reminds him hesitantly. It's the first time Luhan has ever done something like this during a meeting and for one reason or another, his men find it very intimidating but also hot. Sehun's muffled moans don't help their thinking process at all.

 

"Right. Don't sell anything until a report is filled. Yoongi will let us know as soon as one is sent in so be prepared to sell or get rid of them at any given time. I suggest finding investors now so we don't have to look for some in the last minute." Sehun's mouth around his cock doesn't affect his speech at all. He is hard, how could he not be when the younger is licking and sucking him? But he doesn't let the pleasure affect him. He doesn't gasp, groan or moan, he stops himself from thrusting back into Sehun's willing mouth and pull on his hair, make him deep throat as his cum fills up with mouth to the point the boy would have to swallow. He has much more control than that. "Let the Bangtan Boys know that I want their doctor to pay me a visit. I think Sehun has oral fixation."

 

"I don't daddy." Comes the whine from under the large table. He nuzzles the cock, rubbing his cheek against it and smearing the pre-cum all over. He feels so pretty though. So, so pretty that he wishes Luhan could take a picture of him right now and humiliate him for it later.

 

"Oh baby. It's fine if you do. I just don't want you to put random things inside your mouth without realizing. You could get sick if you do." Sehun seems happy with the explanation. Doesn't generally like the idea of Luhan getting someone to check him up but he does agree that he could get sick if he keeps on chewing on random pens, have his fingers inside his mouth all the time and bite down on his fingernails. "GD, you're good at shopping. I don't care how you do it but find some pretty pacifiers for Sehun. Just in case." When anyone from the team desires anything, they go to GD. No one knows his name and no one knows where he gets everything from, Luhan included, but the man always has his way and manages to get everything in less than 24 hours.

 

"Colors?" He already fished his phone out of his pocket and now looks at Luhan with a raised eyebrow and thumbs ready to type.

 

"Sehun?" The man calls out in return.

 

"Mmm pastel ones please."

 

"Look at you being a polite little boy. Good job princess." Sehun moans around his daddy's cock. After all, he is a sucker for praise. It usually gets him so hot and bothered during their intimate times that he gets so hard and his hole twitches, begging to be filled. But today he cannot get hard; the cage confining his small cock making sure of that. After all, he's being taught a lesson.

 

Slutty little Sehun has been humping his plushies lately. He would moan and gasp and hug his favorite ones close to his chest as he humps the plush out of the bigger ones. And Luhan is mad for two reason : Sehun bites down into the stuffed animals he hugs, he sucks on their ears and coats them in drool. The other reason is because the boy begs for toys tohave new ones to grind on and spill his cum on. So Luhan put a cage on him to teach him the plushies daddy so generously brings him should not be dirtied nor used sexually.

 

"If you have nothing else to add, I would like to call the meeting off." That is what he says. But the tone he uses is final and fortunately, his men scatter around the room and push each other out the door. "Go on baby, back to your lollipop." Sometimes he wonders how Sehun can go at it for so many minutes without complaining of jaw pains but now it's not one of those moments. Now he pushes Sehun's head further down his cock until the boy's nose touches his abs. He keeps him in place, ignoring the gurgles coming from his choking princess. And then let's go and repeats the process until he cums down Sehun's throat with a long, loud growl escaping his small lips. "Fuck baby, come up here!"

 

Without minding his weight and size, just as Luhan taught him, Sehun sits on the man's lap, facing him so they could make out. Their tongues dance together, not even in the slightest fighting for dominance; Luhan has it all and Sehun doesn't mind giving himself over and rolling on tummy in submission the second Luhan commands it. He doesn't mind showing off his already bruised neck and give access to Luhan to leave behind even more.

 

After all, as some would say, they are a match made in heaven. Or perhaps, hell?


End file.
